Certain industrial operations require that an adhesive be applied to a part during an assembly line process. For example, a window or door frame will require that a bead of adhesive be applied along a grooved recess of the frame which is intended as a seat for a glass pane. Necessarily, a uniform amount of adhesive in a well defined bead height and bead width must be applied to avoid waste and excess clean-up. Underapplication of the adhesive to the frame is to be avoided as well because of a possible structural failure.
There are different methods to apply adhesive in an assembly line process envisioned herein. In one method, an adhesive applicator is mounted on a gantry associated with a worktable. As the workpiece moves onto the worktable, the gantry and its adhesive applicator move in a pattern which is pre-set to the desired adhesive bead deposit. Complicated linear motion devices are needed to move the adhesive applicator along the workpiece surface. In another method, movement of the adhesive applicator is done manually. This method has inherent problems of worker error or fatigue. The adhesive applicator can also be programmed and coupled with complex linear motion devices.
There is a need for an adhesive applicator apparatus which is capable of applying a uniform bead of adhesive to a workpiece regardless of assembly line speed, and regardless of workpiece shape. The apparatus must be easy to use, easy to understand and easy to maintain. In accord with a long felt need in a number of industrial facilities manufacturing various products, there has now been developed an adhesive apparatus meeting the known needs.